LoveHate Relationship
by lilacbird
Summary: So what if I'm just a glittery ball of light with wings? I still have feelings, you know. I still laugh. And cry. And fall in love... Phantom Hourglass, odd pairing


My first LoZ fic

**My first LoZ fic. Odd (sort-of) pairing, but surely I can't be the only one who's thought of it?**

--

I am a spirit. I serve the Ocean King. I suppose I'm lucky, really. After all, not everyone has such an honour. Being in the ocean, being _everywhere_ in the ocean; banishing monsters; controlling waves; guiding lost ships to shore. It's great.

…But even _I_ get lonely sometimes. It's strange, but I find myself thinking about you a lot.

When we first met, I cannot deny: I hated you. And you me, I'm sure. We made our severe dislike of each other clear in the times we had no choice but to converse.

I suppose I thought you were just slowing us down. Lagging behind like a spare part, leaving us to do all the work. It's true that I thought we'd be better off without you. And for a long time I thought I was right. But that's my problem. I never like to admit I'm wrong. A bit like you. We weren't so different, when you think about it.

Oh, and the way you talked! Honestly, if your head got any bigger you wouldn't have been able to fit through the door. An awfully big ego for such a pathetic man, I thought. Sometimes I considered whacking you over the head with that blasted hammer just to shut you up.

There's no denying you were entertaining, though. In those few times we where alone together, oh, how you made me laugh. Your tales of 'Courage' and 'Danger' were but simple, everyday tasks, and yet you spoke of them so seriously, so proudly, that I couldn't help but find you funny. The first time I laughed, you got angry, demanding to know what was so hilarious that I would laugh at his misfortune. I simply said I loved your stories. You 'Hrmph'-ed and frowned in disdain, but told me a new tale every day after that.

I suppose, in time, I actually grew fond of you. Which is crazy, if you ask me. What sane person would enjoy _your _company? Though I tried to focus on your bad points rather than your good, and though I still spoke to you harshly, I found myself longing for that short time when Leaf or Neri would accompany Link on his travels, leaving you and I alone to argue.

We did love a good debate, didn't we? We would argue over just about everything. Who's turn it was to clean the rudder, who ate the most at lunch, who could go the longest without blinking… Stupid, stupid things. To me, it was just a chance to talk to you- in the only way I knew how. I wonder what it was to you…

I remember the first time I ever really upset you. We had always argued, and you had never once showed any sign of hurt. I guess I had just thought you were too thick-headed, completely oblivious to emotions such as sorrow or gratitude.

I was wrong.

You were gazing out from a cliff on Mercay Island, reminiscing. Contemplating how far we'd come. Taking this as an opportunity for another argument, I scorned you, saying how _you_ really hadn't come far at all, how you left all the work to us, how you just stayed behind mopping the deck. I expected you to come back with some rude remark. But you didn't. You just sighed sadly, turned, and walked away. You asked me to take care of Link. That was the first time you ever said my name. Up until then, I had always been 'Sparkles'. I was… touched. I wanted to apologise for what I said. But, as you know, I never like to admit I'm wrong.

Then came the time when you proved me, and everyone else wrong. When Bellum returned in a fit of fiery rage, you were the one who leapt into action. Taking the lead, you grasped the ship's wheel determinedly, fire in you eyes, chasing after the evil beast. And then I saw not you, but the brave, adventurous man from your stories. The man who would cast all thoughts of himself aside for the pure thrill of the chase, the man who fought for peace and justice. It was like I was seeing you for the first time. The real you.

And when you stood up to Bellum like you did… I must admit I was more than a little surprised. Two heroic acts in one day! A record for you. Seeing you swinging that sword, shouting to Link to get up already, it made me feel…

It destroyed me to have to fight you. I kept telling myself it wasn't really you, it was just Bellum, an evil monster who needed to be defeated. No matter what the cost. It was hard. Like I was being torn in two, half of me desperate to destroy Bellum, the other half screaming to stop. Possessed or not, you were still… you. When Link delivered the final blow to Bellum, I felt my stomach lurch. What if you were killed too? If Bellum died, the world would be saved. But what about _my _world? If you died too, then I… I would rather Bellum live, and the oceans fall into turmoil, than have you die. I was selfish, really. Putting my own feelings ahead of the lives of so many people. But I just couldn't help it.

It thought I'd faint with relief when you were all right.

When all was done, when all was peaceful again, as Link waved happily to Tetra, I fluttered over to you. I asked you if you were ok. You looked… shaken, at least. You didn't know what had happened. You couldn't believe what you did, full of apologies, utterly flustered and confused. I told you to be quiet. I told you that you were the one who really saved us. It was only the truth, but colour flooded your cheeks, and you scratched the back of your neck as if you were embarrassed, modestly saying that you just got caught up in the moment. Then it was my turn to be confused: was this really you? You weren't acting like yourself at all! Unsurprisingly, your humility didn't last long, and you quickly reverted to your usual, egotistic self.

And all too soon, it was time to say goodbye. I wanted a perfect farewell, one straight from the heart, but I had grown so accustomed to speaking rudely to you that I didn't know how to go about it. We had clashed so many times… I was too proud to put our petty squabbles behind me, however childish that was. So, instead of the traditional goodbye, I came out with 'Now I don't have to look at your face any more.' You did no better, swatting at me and telling me to go away. I was hurt, though I had no right to be.

I couldn't leave it like that. But I couldn't change it either. There was still so much unsaid, undone. I couldn't fix everything in just a few words. What we had… was far, far larger than that.

Your back was turned as I floated away, the sparkles that had earned me my nickname trailing out behind me. I wanted to turn back. I wanted to cry, to fly back to you and say…

Oh God, how I wish I'd turned back. But I was too proud, too stubborn. What a fool I was. Did you turn back? I guess I'll never know.

I am a spirit, true. But I still have feelings, you know.

I still laugh.

And cry.

And fall in love.

--

**I didn't mention any names in this, but it's rather obvious who it is, right? For the minority who didn't figure it out, it was from Ciela's point of view, and she was addressing Linebeck.**

**Liked it? Hated it? I know it's and odd pairing, and I don't blame you if you don't support it. As a rule I don't request reviews, but it doesn't mean I don't want them!**


End file.
